


family

by renrobot (ambiguousMagic)



Series: some semblance of a brad/taako/kravitz series [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fantasy Biology, Fluff, M/M, No fantasy cissexism, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/renrobot
Summary: Taako finds out he's expecting something unexpected, but it'll be okay.self-indulgent, little angst as possible, gooey kidfic with a side of father&son bonding





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TO PREFACE:  
> this is a fantasy world of my own design now bc i say fantasy cissexism doesnt exist. taako's trans and doesnt feel the need to change anything. lup doesnt either. they just swapped genders when they were little. taako's not gonna get dysphoric about being pregnant
> 
> i know theres gender discourse around the twins rn and its super valid but im a feminine trans man and i project onto taako hardcore so, let me have this yall

The smooth, round stone in his hand was already imbued with the spell he needed. They sold these stones for that purpose, the purpose he was afraid to use it for. But he was nearly certain already. The first time he threw up was when he was tutoring Angus in transmutation. The kid had just turned a ceramic cup into a metal cup when Taako was gripped with nausea and sprinted to the nearest bathroom. They called off the rest of their lessons and Taako skipped school the next day in case he had a fever. But he didn’t, and he also threw up in the middle of the night, or after smelling garlic, or randomly. And gods, he didn’t know how this happened.

 

His eyes darted across the mirror to make eye contact with Lup, sitting on his bed, just as tense as he was. They wanted to do this together some day, but with Taako’s choices in men and the fact that Lup and Barry’s bodies were essentially corpses… They didn’t think this was possible anymore. His hands fidgeted with the moonstone a few more times before he steeled himself and moved the stone in front of his lower abdomen.

 

Three small circles, and the spell would work. It would light up if he was and–

 

Soft blue light filled the stone and it fell out of Taako’s hands, clattering to the floor and rolling a few feet away. His eyes wouldn’t move from the place the stone had just been, the place he thought wouldn’t get much use in his lifetime.

 

A soft, “Koko…” and arms wrapping around him shocked him out of his daze, and he turned to properly hug his sister. She started rocking them immediately, and gods he was so fucking thankful for her. “Word vomit at me, babe.”

 

“I don’t know… How or why? Shit. Krav’s fucking  _ dead _ and it's literally,  _ physically _ impossible for me an’ Brad, so what the  _ fuck _ ?” His voice started to get shrill, his breathing coming in gradually faster breaths before Lup started to run her fingers through his hair. “I’m… I’m okay with this. I’m very okay with this happening but, uh, not when it fuckin’ stealth got me, yknow.”

 

“I understand, I’d be fuckin’ pissed too. Fuck biology, am I right?” Lup was steadily getting Taako to laugh, easing him out of the slight panic. “Do you need me there to tell Ghost Rider and Bradathan?”

 

“Fuck. Shit. They get home in like, five minutes. Shit, Lulu, how do I talk about this?”

 

“It’ll be okay. You’ve been with Krav for like, six years, yeah? And Brad for two? They’ll be happy.” She continued to sway back and forth, rocking both of them. “Do you wanna lay down until they get home?” She was already leading him to the bed, rolling Taako up in the blankets and plopping down next to him.

 

“Lulu. Why.” There was zero question to Taako’s voice, and Lup cackled.

 

“Because I’m the big sister that makes all the rules.”

 

“If I could move my arms, I would slaughter you.” Similarly no heat in his voice. And, as soon as he said this, a rift opened into the living room and soon Brad and Kravitz entered the bedroom.

 

“Hello, Lup. Where is our boyfriend?” Kravitz asked, already snickering and breaking his ruse.

 

“Asshole went to Fantasy Dairy Queen without us. He said he wouldn’t even get me a Blizzard.” Lup pouted, but it was ruined when Taako finally got traction enough to roll over her and out of the blankets.

 

“You’ll never get any Fantasy Dairy Queen from me ever again just for this.” He paused, considered his words, and once again steeled himself. “Can’t have any, anyway. It’ll just make me puke my guts out.”

 

Kravitz made a confused noise as he put away his jacket, and Brad was the next to speak up. “Have you figured out what’s going on with that? You’re not sick, are you?”

 

A heavy breath. “Fellas, you might wanna sit down for this. Taako’s got a doozy.” They did, matching worried expressions and questions in their eyes. Kravitz was about to speak (probably “Are you okay?” or something similar) when Taako interrupted. He’d get this over with so he didn’t have to think about it anymore. “I’m pregnant.”

 

A beat, two beats, three. Lup’s hand was nearly to Taako’s to steady him when Kravitz’s face split into the biggest grin Taako had seen from him since The Day of Story and Song. Before he knew what hit him, he was swept off the bed and spun in Kravitz’s arms. Hands cupped his face when his feet finally met the floor and he looked up, into Kravitz’s eyes. He looked absolutely ecstatic, which was all Taako could grasp before he was getting kissed silly.

 

Kravitz didn’t stop until Taako felt strong, sturdy arms wrap around the both of them and squeeze. He giggled giddily as he was pressed into Kravitz’s chest closer than he thought possible. This felt nice, okay. He didn’t need to feel scared of this, of his boyfriends being upset.

 

“Take it y’all are chill with that?” The nods he got in response sent his heart fluttering.

 

“Of course I’m okay with this, Taako. I’d love nothing more than to help you raise Angus and his younger sibling.” Brad was smiling into Taako’s hair.

 

“Same with me; I love you, Taako, and I love how many surprises you have,” Kravitz laughed softly into Taako’s lips. “I’m just… confused? Neither of us are exactly… compatible with you.” Taako felt more than saw Kravitz’s smile flick down a touch.

 

“You know as much as I do, kemosabe. Taako’s been running a two-man private show this whole time.” Taako stuck out his tongue at Lup, who had gagged theatrically at the statement.

 

“I’m sure we’ll be able to figure this out,” came Brad, ever the level-headed one.

 

And Taako would’ve responded if he didn’t hear the door swing open, shut, shoes rustling in the entryway. “Hello!” Angus called into the house, already approaching their bedroom.

 

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quality father/son bonding at its finest. emotions are had, cuddles ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall i apologize if this is short it just seemed correct, yknow. also im school so if i update sporadically thats why

So, Angus McDonald, world’s greatest detective, his pupil, his son. The boy in question walked into the bedroom and Taako saw the Knowing expression on his face. There was zero chance of hiding  _ anything _ from him at this point, and Angus knew Taako knew that.

 

So Taako shuffled out of Kravitz’s and Brad’s arms, stepped behind Angus, and pushed him toward his bed before he could say anything. And thank Istus, his other family knew it was time to bolt and let Taako be emotionally vulnerable alone.

 

Well, alone with his son.

 

Angus also knew the drill, as he climbed into bed and waited for Taako to follow, allowing himself to be positioned between Taako’s legs, back pressed against his torso. Gentle fingers carded through his hair, and Angus felt himself relax. Taako wasn’t upset with him for his affinity with solving mysteries. If they ever needed to talk, they would do just this; Angus curling up to Taako in bed as they talked through their emotions until Angus fell asleep.

 

“So, what do you know, kiddo?” Taako’s voice was soft, calming.

 

“You’ve been getting sick a lot, but you don’t have a fever. You went to the store yesterday and you looked nervous. There’s a moonstone on the floor. Auntie Lup was here and she didn’t have any makeup on, so she portaled here fast. She doesn’t do that unless it’s really important or she’s really tired. Kravitz looked mystified when I walked in” He tapped his chin, peering up into the ceiling. “I think that’s it.”

 

“Yeah? Are you gonna sleuth that shit together or are you gonna make me say it? ‘Cuz Taako’s had a lot of shit to say already today and I’m getting hella tired of it.” Angus could tell without looking at Taako’s face that he was smiling, probably proud of Angus despite the personal connection.

 

“You’re pregnant, and Auntie Lup was over as moral support when you used the spell on the moonstone. Kravitz and Brad seemed really happy, and you seem really happy too.”

 

“Good job, Sherlock.” Taako laughed when Angus looked up to him, not exactly understanding the reference. “Don’t worry about it. Now, you’re gonna have to get emotional with me ‘cuz I got emotional with you. Fair trade. What do you think?” When Angus didn’t respond, Taako’s chest tightened. “Hey, hey. You know you’ll always be my baby, right? Even though I met you when you were ten and I threw you off a train. Ever since I signed those papers, I sealed my fate to be your dad forever, and I don’t want shit to change when there’s another baby.” He drew in a shaky breath. “You owe me even more emotions now; I feel like I just ran a fucking mile.”

 

Taako felt more than heard a gentle laugh roll through Angus, and he took that as an okay to keep petting. “I’m okay with this, I promise. This is making you happy. I just… don’t want to be left behind again.”

 

Again, Taako could feel the tension in Angus’s body. “Honey, no. Listen to me: I will never leave you behind. I had to go through that shit too and it was the worst, and I don’t want you to do what I did. You’re my son, you beautiful magic boy, and your comfort and happiness matters just as much as anyone’s. Again, now you gotta give me a fuckin’ soliloqy of emotions, my dude.”

 

“Every time there’s something new, I don’t matter anymore. And I’m smart, so usually I’d just leave, but I don’t want to leave here. You’ve treated me more like family than anyone ever has and I… I want to matter to you.” Angus’s breaths were shaky, short. Taako felt the tremors that went through his body and reached around to hold tighter.

 

They rocked together for a while. As Angus was calmed by the movement and tight hold, Taako hushed him. “You will always matter to me, Angus. A baby won’t make me stop caring about you. Anytime you need me, just let me know, and I’ll do my best to pay more attention. Because you deserve it, hon.” Angus nodded into Taako’s chest, and he could feel his breathing slow. Taako kept his breathing slow as well, a model of calm. Eventually, the tension left Angus’s body, and his breathing slowed considerably. “How’s about we take a nap, and we can make Krav and Brad do all our chores later. Sound like a plan, little man?”

 

Angus couldn’t respond with more than a sleepy noise of assent, allowing Taako to lay him down under the covers. He kept his hand running through Angus’s hair until he was fast asleep, eyes flickering as he dreamed. Taako hoped it was a good dream, and he hoped that opening up like this seemed genuine. For now, though, he allowed himself to drift off.

 

When Lup found them, Angus had taken up a significant portion of the bed and pillows by sleeping with his arms above his head. If a sleeping Taako minded, though, it wasn’t obvious; he was gently holding Angus’s hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having a baby is hard, but talking to family is harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its been like 6 months but im stuck in oc hell so uh, here yall go
> 
> also, to reiterate: im a gnc trans man who is also mlm. i project hard onto taako so i portray him as trans and gnc. let a guy explore some feelings through a fictional character without canceling him for no reason, please

Taako felt absolutely horrible.

 

The thing they don’t tell you about being pregnant is how fucking  _ awful _ it feels. Well, okay, they do tell you, because every story about  _ the miracle of childbirth _ or some shit has the moments. The ones where the pregnant person gets sick, or is sore, or becomes emotional. But it doesn’t really prepare you for that reality. Or for the other symptoms that come with that.

 

Taako wasn’t prepared for it.

 

The feeling of his usual depression fatigue had compounded and leaving the bed, much less the house, felt like he was about to climb a mountain with no help. He couldn’t even lay in bed dramatically without accidentally brushing or crushing his chest and causing himself pain. He’d literally  _ just _ gotten over his trauma response to garlic but now he still couldn’t cook with it unless he wanted to cause a biohazard in the kitchen. He was breaking out all over his shoulders and no amount of glamour made him feel less self-conscious about the blemishes. And the cramps. Initially, they made him panic more than anything had in a long time, but a quick check in assured that he and the baby were safe. But it still hurt like a bitch.

 

This particular morning started off with Kravitz and Lup pushing him out of the bed so he’d get up. The only reason they weren’t on his blacklist now was that they’d picked out comfortable clothes for him and let him make anything he wanted for breakfast. Not that he wouldn’t have made what he wanted, anyway, but it prevented Lup from taking over the kitchen. And this morning he wanted french toast, goddammit.

 

Angus was up and swinging his legs from the barstool at the kitchen island. Brad sat next to him, and the two were poring over a magazine with spellcasting components and foci. Taako made a mental note to look at what they’d pointed out, later. Maybe get some gifts.

 

He was getting so  _ sappy _ . It started before the baby, but he wasn’t stopping himself from blaming hormones for it.

 

He made his french toast to the tune of Lup starting a heated argument with Kravitz over which brand of bubblegum was superior—Lup referencing brands from their homeworld, Kravitz sputtering that it was unfair as he’d never had any of them. Eventually, Angus piped up to say that no brand was superior because brands are arbitrary names for products that they could make at home anyway. But then he sided with Kravitz.

 

“Ha! See! Give it up, Lup, you won’t win this one,” Kravitz yelled. Taako snorted.

 

“Ango, my own flesh and blood!” Lup wailed. “How could you turn your back on your favorite auntie? I’ll teach you how to burn the shit out of things, yeah?”

 

“I’m not blood-related to you, Auntie Lup. And I’m not blood-related to Kravitz, either, but he  _ is _ my dad and has the final say on whether I get grounded or not. And I haven’t had whatever gum you’re talking about, either.” And then Angus squawked because Lup had pulled him out of his chair and was very obviously faking a sob into his hair as the rest of the crew laughed.

 

After catching his breath, Taako put a plate of french toast on the island. “Alright, chucklefucks, breakfast. Lulu, put the kid down so we can eat and then get the rest of this day over with.” The toast’s light dust of cinnamon still sparkled with the spell that Taako had learned to cast over any number of seasonings; not only the salt could test for poison, now. Satisfied with that, Taako walked away to put up his hair. He found that eating in the morning only increased his likelihood of puking later, so he waited a few hours after he woke up.

 

He took his time in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. The rest of the family, aka the rest of the Birds, were coming over today. They’d kept this a rocky secret until Taako was nearly out of his first trimester, just to ensure that… nothing went wrong. That thought scared him, but not as much as the thought of telling everyone. It was hard to keep secrets when your family was as close as they were, but they thought they’d managed. But today he’d have to deal with Magnus and Merle and Lucretia and Davenport. Their first round of disclosure, just in case something went wrong still. Close family to… grieve… if something went wrong.

 

He was shaky and breathing a little off by the time he made it to the kitchen again. He made a beeline for Lup, sitting next to her at the table and resting his head on her shoulder. Immediately, fingers ran through his hair and the rest of the table took a look at him in acknowledgment before pretending he didn’t exist. Which was exactly what he needed.

 

Lup spoke quietly to him in Elvish, their homeworld’s dialect of Elvish, the one that Kravitz couldn’t really understand. “ _ What’s up? You know we gotta tell them, eventually. _ ”

 

“ _ What if we tell them and it’s just for shit because it doesn’t work out, _ ” Taako whispered. “ _ We don’t know what they are, Lulu. We don’t know anything and something could still happen to me or them and then everything will be over. _ ”

 

“ _ Oh, hon, it’s gonna be okay. None of us are gonna let anything happen to you or the kid. _ You  _ won’t let anything happen to yourself or the kid. You’re strong, Koko, you got this _ .” Lup kept carding her fingers through Taako’s hair. He wasn’t responding to her but that was almost a given at this point. Finally, he nodded.

 

And that was good timing because Magnus decided to kick their front door open right then.

 

“I heard there’s an important family meeting we need to have and also I brought dogs!” he shouted as two huskies ran past him into the house. Past them were Barry, Lucretia, Merle, and Davenport.

 

The two dogs ran around sniffing for a bit before they discovered the two spectral cats that inhabited the house. What ensued was a curious sort of dance wherein the dogs turned their head and tried to make sense of these weird puppies with no smell, and the cats floated above them, already declaring dominance. Angus’s eyes had already widened and sparkled at the mention of dogs, so he took this opportunity to surround himself with animals and be enveloped in a dog and cat sandwich. Truly, he was the luckiest boy alive.

 

Everyone settled into the living room couches. No formalities needed, no greetings. Everyone just assumed they were past these things, which was true. There wasn’t really any chatter, not that Taako was expecting any, so he gave up the hope that there’d be a buffer in their conversation.

 

“Yeah, family meeting time. Before anyone gets upset, this isn’t bad news,” Taako began. The air in the room changed as the tension flooded out of the family that didn’t know yet. “So. Do y’all remember the one cycle where I had to babysit like 40 kids because their parents were off trying to figure out the light and shit?” That had been an… interesting cycle. “Okay, yeah, so, short things short, Lup and I revived somethin’ that year. Ever since we were babies we always knew that if we wanted babies, we’d have them at the same time. Didn’t really think about it until then, and didn’t really think about it until now, either.”

 

By then, most of the family was looking at Lup expectantly, waiting for her to announce her baby. Obviously, Lup, older sister, decision maker, would get pregnant first, and Taako would announce that he was going to do some medical shit and have one too. Barry was the exception to the anticipation; Lup had permission to tell him early so they could talk out their feelings about it.

 

So four people in the room got a small case of whiplash when Taako continued: “Chaboi got knocked up.” He let that sit for a minute. “Complete surprise, one of the two loverboys did something weird to me I guess.” He felt Brad give him a small, affectionate nudge.

 

“Are- Lup?” Magnus was practically vibrating out of his seat, but he knew that the rest of the news had to come before he could get up.

 

“No, I’m not. The way my body works now isn’t exactly up to… living standards. And that’s like, the bare minimum to have a baby.” Lup shrugged. Taako could tell she held on to a little of that sadness and envy, but they’d also talked it out.

 

And then Taako was off the couch because Magnus, gigantic and laughing like mad, had scooped him up and held him up high. “Babies! I get to have more little nieces or nephews or niblings!”

 

Taako was already struggling to get Magnus to put him down. “No one said anything about multiples, dumbass!”

 

Lup tackled Magnus to get Taako down. And as soon as he was, he was pulled into a hug from Lucretia (they’d mostly made up) and some arm pats from Merle and Davenport.

 

“Congrats, kid. Don’t come to me for healer services when the time comes, though. I don’t wanna see your junk.” Merle dodged the arm Taako shot out to hit him with.

 

“Fuckin’ gross! I have a midwife, old man. And I’ve seen enough of your plant fucking to last me a goddamn lifetime so don’t even get me started!”

 

“Alright, let’s not fight over what may or may not have happened on the Starblaster,” Lucretia said. “Taako, I’m happy for you. And I’ll babysit whenever you need.”

 

Taako nodded. Magnus was still bursting with joy. And all the excitement and pressure and anxiety he’d caused in the room was getting really, really overwhelming.

 

Davenport stepped in then. “Okay, gang, we’re suffocating him. Someone go make us hot cocoa and we can talk about other stuff, okay?” Taako visibly deflated.

 

Lup was the only other person allowed to use Taako’s kitchen, so she went as everyone else settled down. They moved on, talked about other things, brought up memories, grilled Kravitz into sharing stories of being a reaper. Normal, everyday family things for them. Taako curled up into Brad on one of the couches, choosing the sturdier man to lean on for extra support.

 

Everything was going to be okay. His family knew, and they were happy. It was fine. Everything was fine.

 

And to make sure, he cast a quick spell on himself. It was a new way he’d learned to check in on himself and the baby, to reassure himself more than the midwife could. As he cast, he heard several heartbeats from the room. His own, the closest, along with Brad. Angus over by Barry and Lup, Lucretia, Magnus, Merle, Davenport. The two dogs had heartbeats, the two cats did not. And neither did Kravitz, Lup, or Barry.

 

By all counts, Taako should’ve heard ten total heartbeats. Everyone in the room that had one, his own, and one for the baby. But as he focused the spell more on himself to get a clearer sound, he froze and counted again. And again. And again to make sure he super wasn’t counting wrong. Because the baby’s heartbeat was going strong, but where he should’ve heard one, he heard two. Taako’s heartbeat count was  _ eleven _ , and three were coming from him.


End file.
